As an input device, for example, a capacitive touch panel which detects an input position on the basis of changes in capacitance between a finger and a detection electrode has been known.
Such input device has an input region and a non-input region, and a detection electrode pattern is provided on a base corresponding to the input region. In addition, a light shielding layer is provided on the base corresponding to the non-input region. In addition, detection wiring which includes a connection portion which is connected to the detection electrode pattern is provided on the light shielding layer (for example, refer to PTL 1).